Her Chuck, His Blair
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: And with that she is gone. All she can do now is wait, wait for her Chuck to come back and claim his Blair. Post 2.13 or 2x13 A one-shot focused around the aftermath of Chuck and Blair and what they become, NOTE: SOME SPOILERS May become a two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Title: _**Her Chuck, His Blair**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: And with that she is gone. All she can do now is wait, wait for _her_ Chuck to come back and claim _his_ Blair.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my ideas.

A/N: Tell me what you think and if you want it to be a two-shot. As always reviews are lovely and inspire me!

--

Chuck's back, he's been back for a week now. He's even more lost than he was when he left just after Bart's funeral. He won't speak to her unless his words are harsh, he won''t see her unless he's parading a random slut in front of her, and he won't touch her unless he's really drunk and pushes her away. She has a key to his suite Lily gave her hoping she could get through to him, but even if she gets in the door Jack Bass won't let her through.

"Chuck doesn't want to see you," he says to her a smug look on his face. She ignored him the fist few times, she was quicker, faster to reach the door, but on the other side is always something she doesn't want to see. Him having sex with another woman. Another woman moaning his name. So she turns and leaves because she can't yell at him right now and she would if she stayed.

She shows up at Victrola again, the memories sting her over and over again. She sees him in the same booth he watched her from that night, but now he isn't watching her. He's watching other women as other women feel him up on both sides. She says his name, "Chuck?"

He only looks at her for a moment, but it isn't the way he used to. The only looks she gets from him now is a dazed and confused when he's high, or an angry and annoyed face telling her to go away. So she does, she goes back to her own home and cries in her bed until she finally falls asleep. Of course she gets up the next day attempting it all over again. After a while she begins to become numb to what she sees and that scares her the most. A week passes, and then another, soon the weeks turn into months, nothing has changed.

Finally it's graduation and a part of her hopes as she searches the crowd for the hundredth time he'll show, but he doesn't. She accepts her diploma and stands by Serena and Nate. She watches as Nate smiles out to Vanessa, Serena with her Dan at her side. Blair feels alone so she leaves as soon as its over.

She goes to a graduation party that night, showing up late as always. She went to check on him to find he wasn't there. She discovers he came to the party when she gets there, he's with other girls of course, he walks right past her. So she makes her way through the crowd to the bar and orders many more drinks than she should. She doesn't bother looking for Serena or Nate when she gets to drunk to see straight. Instead she sits at the bar and orders another. After a while she feels hot breath on her neck and two hands on her shoulders. For a moment she thinks its him until she hears the voice, "Hey there baby want to go upstairs with me."

The voice is foreign, but she realizes with a few more drinks she can pretend it's who she wants it to be. So she nods at the stranger taking more shots and then she lets him lead her upstairs, for she can barely walk.

They're upstairs now and he's taking off her dress, he tears it, but she doesn't care. He drops her on the bed and begins placing sloppy kisses on her body which is now only covered by her bra and panties. The amount of alcohol starts getting to her and she finds she isn't really there she can just feel and hear, but her eye sight is gone.

He's undoing her panties now and she can hear the parties died down stairs. She then hears giggles of girls outside the door and maybe a familiar male laugh. The man is cupping her breast now. There's a pounding on the door and she hears the stranger undressing her yell, "This rooms taken."

The people on the other side must not hear though because the door opens. She hears cursing, "Get the fuck off her!"

But she can't tell who it's coming from. She feels the body groping her being yanked off. She hears loud noises everywhere, but she is so tired she drifts off completely before she feels arms around her again.

–

She feels brightness begging to invade her eyes. She finally gives in opening them and when she does she sees a set of even darker brown eyes staring into hers. He gets up and goes into his bathroom and she decides this means he wants her to leave, nothing has changed. So she gets up realizing her torn dress is gone and shes in one of his button up shirts instead. She steps quietly off the bed walking to the door. She is about to open it and leave when a hand comes from behind her closing it back, "Don't," he says to her, he's finally speaking to her.

She turns around as she feels her eyes water up, "Chuck," it comes out weak as he begins to pace the room angrily, he seems to be sober for once in months.

He stops for a moment looking at her, "Who was he?"

She shakes her head, "Who?"

He moves closer, "Him! The one I pulled off you last night who was he!?" he's up in her face now and she squints a raging headache from a very bad hangover. She needs to get out of here she can't do this so she turns to open the door and leave again, but his hand comes from behind her pushing the door, "No!"

She turns around ignoring the pain as she screams back, "What does it matter!?"

His eyes are boiling with rage now, "What does it matter!? What does it matter!? It fucking matters Blair you were going to let him touch you! He was touching you Blair my Blair not his or anyone Else's mine!"

He's breathing harshly now and she sucks in a deep breath before trying to talk strong, "Not yours Chuck, not yours. I wanted to be yours, I wanted to be here for you I wanted to kiss you, hold you, be there for you in every way, but you wouldn't let me. We haven't talked in months and I used to miss you so bad, but every time I saw you it never seemed like you were missing me let alone wanting me to be yours and I guess because of it I became numb and I stopped missing you."

He looks at her confused and he isn't yelling anymore when he goes to touch her, he speaks softly, "What are you saying?"

She brings a hand to stroke his cheek for a moment before whispering, "Goodbye."

She then turns to leave opening the door only this time the hand isn't there stopping her, but she does stop when she hears a voice, "Blair please don't go, don't leave me."

She couldn't turn around this time so she lets it out as tears fall down her cheeks, "I'm not leaving Chuck, you left me. This isn't the Chuck I fell in love with he left Chuck, not me and this Blair can't be with this Chuck anymore because if she does she won't be this Blair anymore, goodbye."

Chuck grabs her hand one last time before she's gone, "I love you."

Blair feels her heart break in two and for a moment she knows the old Chuck is there, but she also knows he won't stay. She knows now that he has to find the old Chuck and love him first before he can love Blair. So she turns towards him placing a soft kiss on his lips and whispering to him, "I want you to forget about that for now and..."

He cuts her off shaking his head, "No... never," she puts a finger to his lips smiling a weak smile, "Yes I want you to find Chuck and I want you to love him for me while I'm gone and then, then you have him come find me, okay?"

He's crying now, the second time she's seen it, but its so much more sad now because she's the one hurting him. He nods burrying his head into her shoulder whimpering for a few moments before he lifts his head, "I'll do it Blair."

She smiles a weak smile, "I hope so." And with that she is gone. All she can do now is wait, wait for _her_ Chuck to come back and claim _his_ Blair.

–

A/N: Okay I think this is one of the best I have ever written, in the one-shot category so tell me what you think. Oh and if you think I should turn it into a two-shot and give you the ending results.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: _**Her Chuck, His Blair**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: And with that she is gone. All she can do now is wait, wait for _her _chuck to come back and claim _his _Blair.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or the characters, the only thing I own is my writing and my ideas so do not steal.

A/N: Okay first off terribly sorry that this took so long, I really appreciated all the reviews that got out, but I really wanted to find a way it held as much meaning as the first installment. Plus by the time I did I had it half written and my laptops internal battery died, which means it's fixable, but it also cost a pretty penny and I'm low on cash. I hope the readers are still here though, if you are please tell me if it's as good as the first one or if I should delete it and leave it as a one-shot.

–

Blair's back from her first semester at Yale. She's been back for a couple of weeks now. She's been to visit practically everyone, Nate, Serena, Jenny, Eric, even Dan for some odd reason, but she hasn't seen him like she promised. She told him she wouldn't approach him, that he had to come find her when he got better. And he was better, he had payed thousands of dollars in rehab and therapy to prove it. Yes, Chuck Bass went through rehab and therapy. He swallowed his pride even after appearing on Gossip Girl he continued, and all because of her. Because she was worth it, and because if he lost her and that hope that she would be his forever, then there was no point in living for Chuck Bass. He runs his fathers company, he sent Jack the ass back to Australia after he the idiot got drunk one night and told him he tried coming onto Blair during New Years. He runs the company now and Jack has been demoted, all for her, all for Blair. He goes to see Serena one afternoon when he knows Blair is out with her mother.

"She isn't here Chuck," Serena says as soon as she opens the door to him. Her words aren't harsh or mean, just calm. They've made up since the funeral, ever since Lily adopted him they've all become a little more close.

He nods, "I know."

She opens the door motioning for him to come in. When she closes the door behind him she says, "Why haven't you gone to see her yet, she's been waiting you know?"

"She is?" he says a little too hopeful than he would have liked. No need to sound pathetic, even if you are.

Serena nods smiling, "Yeah she told me about everything when we had lunch, she said she went strictly business first semester and didn't date anyone because of her promise."

"I guess I put a damper on her first semester in college then," he states trying to add a little humor.

Serena shrugs, "Not really, she wasn't interested in anyone, but that might change if you don't get a move on Chuck."

He nods, "I'm trying to wait for the perfect moment."

Serena sighs, "Maybe that moment's now, you're better, you got better for her, that makes any moment perfect."

He bites his bottom lip, "How do I do it?"

Serena smiles, "You're Chuck Bass I'm sure you'll think of something," and with that she sees him out. He always knew I'm Chuck Bass would come back to bite him in the ass one day. Just why today?

–

A few days later and he's limo stalking her again. She's dress shopping with Serena and Jenny for one of Lily's parties tonight. He agreed to go which means tonight will be the night they come face to face. She looks so beautiful, her highlights are gone and her dark brown hair is in it's free curls. The summer tan is gone as well and her beautiful porcelain skin has returned, she looks so delicate, untouched. He still wonders what he did to deserve her? The girls come giggling out of the dress shop and then she turns towards the limos direction. Her smile fades and she stares directly at it. If the windows weren't tinted he would swear she was looking directly at him. Serena is pulling on her sleeve now, while Jenny tries to figure what she is looking at. She pushes Serena off of her arm and begins walking across the street toward him.

"Shit," he mutters under his breath, this isn't how their first encounter is supposed to go. This isn't romantic, he is supposed to come to her. He looks at his driver, "Johnathan get us the hell out of here, pronto." The driver nods and pulls out.

He looks back, she's stopped in the middle of the road, looking on after the limo. She is soon joined by Serena and Jenny. Serena says something to her and she nods looking away. They then walk away and he is out of view. She couldn't have known it was him, this was New York many black limos were seen everyday.

He arrives at the party a little late, fashionably late he tells himself. It's already in full swing when he enters. He makes his nice hello's to a few of the men from Bass Industries. He also says hello to Nate and Vanessa. When Vanessa walks away Nate leans in, "I think she thought you weren't going to show."

Chuck turns towards him, "Where is she?'

Nate nods his head towards the staircase, "She went up to Serena's old bedroom to freshen up." Chuck nods, fixing his bow-tie. He knows Nate can tell he's nervous, but he ignores it until Nate smiles, "Go get her," he pats Chuck on the back.

Chuck nods again and then makes his way across the party to the staircase. He walks slowly up the staircase and when he reaches the top, it is as if downstairs no longer exists. He walks down the familiar hallway, keeping his eyes forward until he comes to Serena's door. He opens it, half expecting to see her inside, but instead he looks over at the bathroom door which is closed, the light peeping out from under. He closes Serena's door, locking it. No interruptions, everything must be perfect. He walks silently over to the bed and sits down on the edge. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small jewelry box. He folds it in both hands as he gazes down at it. He hears the bathroom doorknob turning and he shoves it back in his pocket.

The door opens and he looks up. She steps out her back to him as she closes the door back. He stands up looking over her backside. She's wearing a floor length dress. It is gold with black trimmings, he tries to find humor in that he is wearing a black tux with a gold bow-tie. All humor is gone though when she turns around and freezes as brown eyes meet brown eyes.

She inhales deeply before breathing out, "Chuck." Her voice isn't angry, but it doesn't sound happy either, he's not sure if she's happy to see him.

He attempts a smile, "Blair." The room is silent for what seems like years. He realizes it's his turn to break it, so he takes a step towards her, and then another, and another, until he is standing right in front of her.

She smiles a soft smile, "You look better than when I last saw you."

He smirks at the compliment, returning it, "You always look amazing, the dress is beautiful."

Her smile beams for a moment, "Thank you." She then looks up at him biting her bottom lip, "Is there a reason you here?" she asks the smile now gone. He knows what she's doing, she's making sure if he is only here to say hello, she doesn't look hurt.

He nods, looking down for a moment. She touches his arm, he feels goosebumps at their close contact after all this time. He looks slowly up at her. His voice then comes out above a whisper, "I'm better Blair."

She smiles, "I know." She then rolls her eyes, "I still read Gossip Girl."

He smirks, "I think it's everyone's guilty pleasure around here."

She smirks, "Among many other things."

He chuckles a bit before turning serious again, "Do you remember what you said the last night we saw each other."

She nods, "Word for word Chuck."

He then takes her hand, happy when she doesn't protest. He leads her out to Serena's balcony over looking the city. A remembrance runs through his brain at his first admit for butterflies for her.

She smiles at him, her hand still locking with his as she turns to look at the city, "You know my apartment back at home has a balcony, I go out there from time to time."

He nods as she turns back towards him. She smiles, "What was it you wanted to tell me Chuck? I have to get back to the party."

He smirks, quirking an eyebrow, "Hot date?"

She rolls her eyes before turning serious, "No, I came alone. What about you? Still having a blond model on each arm?"

He shakes his head, "No I've given up women since you left, no one compares."

--

She turns towards him again, "Chuck... I've waited a long time."

He nods, "I know, as have I."

He then takes both her hands looking down at them, "You told me that you would be waiting for your Chuck to come back and claim his Blair."

She nods, lifting his chin so he is looking at her, "I did."

He smiles, "Well your Chuck is back and he... he's ready to have his Blair back."

Her smile brightens as it stretches across her petite face. He coughs, "And um, just so everyone else knows it," he gets down on one knee and her eyes go large.

She stutters, "Ch...Chuck, What are you doing?"

He smiles up at her as he pulls out the jewelry box, "What I should have done a long time ago."

He then opens it in front of her to reveal a classic looking, but large diamond ring. She looks down at it in awe, it is definitely the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. Her breath catches in her throat as the next words roll out of his mouth, "My Blair, would you do me the honor of becoming your Chuck's wife?"

He watches as she bites her bottom lip and he quickly adds, "When you finish college of course, I mean it's just so we know that one day we will," he's stuttering like an idiot.

She smiles cutting him off, "Chuck Bass, your Blair would very much like to marry her Chuck."

He smiles sliding the ring on her finger and standing up beside her. She smiles leaning in towards him and kissing him passionately. He reacts instantly, it's an instinct to him. Moments later they are back in the bedroom she is pulling at his jacket and then his shirt. He pauses stopping her. She looks confused, "What is it Chuck?"

He smirks, "I thought you had to get back to the party?"

She smirks, "The party can wait, your Blair would very much like to be ravished by her Chuck." He chuckles before leaning in to kiss her neck, god he missed this.

Later when they're lying side by side, with his arms wrapped around her protectively he whispers in her ear, "The ring was my mothers."

She looks up at him, her face clearly showing how touched she is, "That means more than you know."

He lifts her hand, "But I made it ours." She raises an eyebrow to question what he means, but he slips it off showing her the small inscription he had made on the insde. She reads it out loud, "Her Chuck, His Blair."

–

A/N: Fin. So was it good or should I delete it and leave it as a one-shot?


End file.
